bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryū Suzuki
|image = |name = |kanji = 鈴木・龍 |romanji = Suzuki Ryū |race = |birthday = December 26 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |weight = 140 lbs |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = O |affiliation = , , |previous affiliation = |occupation = 3rd seat of the |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = None |base of operations = Unknown |marital status = Single | alignment = Chaotic Neutral |family = Kenpachi Suzuki (Cousin) |education = |status = Active |shikai = Mugen |bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} (鈴木・龍 , Suzuki Ryū) is a who serves as the 3rd seat of the in the . He is also the head and one of the last scions of the once prestigious Suzuki family, who fell from their position of power and influence following a bitter civil war that claimed the lives of most members of the clan. Appearance Ryū is tall with a well built physique, long black hair and normally has a bored or sleepy expression on his face. His hair is tied into a pony tail at the back of his head, with a few locks falling over his jet black eyes. The most distinctive feature of his appearance is the long scar over his right eye, a scar he obtained at the hands of his cousin, Kenpachi Suzuki. He is normally dressed in a variation of the standard Shihakushō worn by most . It consists of a sleeveless white shitagi, with a black sleeveless kosode above it. A grayish-white obi is tied over the shitagi and kosode to hold them in place. Below this he wears a black hakama which is cut so that it reaches just till a little above his ankles. A pair of black tabi, traditional Japanese socks, are worn on his feet with a simple pair of waraji on his feet. He wears a beige coloured vest over his shirt which has trimmed laces on both shoulders. He also wears black cloth arm guards that end in fingerless gloves on both hands. He also wears a conical stray hat on his head. His Zanpakutō is kept tucked into the obi around his waist. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Despite only being a 3rd seat, he is easily a captain-level combatant. His swordsmanship skills alone put him on a level above most shinigami in the Gotei 13, with only a handful of individuals like his cousin, the current Kenpachi, being capable of matching or exceeding his skills. He is among a number of individuals who are currently considered to be potential Captains and along with the current Captains form the core of Soul Society's fighting power. : Ryū is a master of the blade, capable of holding his own against single or multiple opponents. His technique is flawless and were fights decided inside the confines of a dōjōs Ryū would be almost impossible to defeat. Be it kendō or iaidō there are few who can match him in pure technical proves. But as great as his skills are, there are many individuals both within and outside who could hold up to him in a fight if his technique were all he had. What makes him a truly peerless swordsman is his ability to switch from one form to another in the middle of a battle, a switch than can throw off many opponents. This tendency of his to switch around between different forms led him to develop a new fighting style that incorporates part of a number of different sword styles but as a result of his mixing is completely different from any single form. :Ransen (乱戦, Confused Battle): This new form of his is highly unorthodox in nature, a stark contrast to his technical abilities, and makes use of improvisation to adapt to changing scenarios. Making use of erratic movements, acrobatic maneuvers and moving purely on instinct, he makes use of his great reflexes to move away from attacks at the last moment or move in with an attack when his opponent least expects it. An highly aggressive form, it makes use of a combination of power, strength and speed to push his opponent at all times. Using acrobatic maneuvers such as somersaults and backflips to not only evade the slashes and strikes from his opponents, Ryū can just as easily go on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. When combined with Hohō, Ryū can make use of his high speed movements to seemingly attack his opponents from all directions, be it from the front, the sides, overhead, or even from behind. Though this form seems to be highly ostentatious in nature and those few who have seen this form condemn it on the tiring nature of the flips and jumps that it involves, Ryū tends to not make many useless moves while using this form and can maintain his stamina quite well. Also due to his very spiritual pressure his stamina is also very great, as such this form makes use of his ability to perform such acrobatics for a period of time longer than an average shinigami. But still fatigue can be quite a significant factor in long, drawn out battles or against multiple opponents. In such situations Ryū tends to prefer using standard forms of zanjutsu to deal with his opponents. :*'Onmyō Kōsa' (陰陽黄砂, "Shadow-Light Cross"): A move executed when Ryū has the higher ground, this move often leads to dismemberment of the opponent and is thus very rarely used by Ryū. Ryū tempts his opponent to come in to attack him and then executes a series of circular motions with his blade aimed at the major limbs. More often than not the opponent looses one or more limbs and can be completely destroyed by this move. :*'Ryūsui no Ugoki' (流水のうごき, "Flowing-Water Movement"): Not really a unique move but rather an sequence that is a part of his personal form, Ryū often uses this sequence while going blade-to-blade with his opponent. In the same manner that water follows the contour of any surface on which it is flowing, Ryū follows the movements of his opponent. For example is his opponent is withdrawing his blade, instead of withdrawing as well, Ryū follows the opponent through, cutting through his body. Thus he makes himself as flexible as flowing water, following his opponent's movements step for step ad moving in with the killing move as soon as his opponent slips. :*'Onmyō Hasshi' (陰陽発止, "Dusk to Dawn Strike"): When facing a horizontal slash aimed towards his lower body, Ryū jumps over the slash and gains extra altitude by using his spiritual power to enhance the strength of his leg muscles. Once in the air and on the descent he executes a powerful vertical slash with his own blade that can cut an opponent from head to torso. A very specialized move, it is only usable when faced a particular kind of attack but as evading his opponent's horizontal slash leaves them open to Ryū's attack from above, this move almost always successful in cutting down his opponent. :*'Onigiri' (鬼斬り, "Demon Sword"): This is a technique that requires a very high level of control over one's spiritual power as the basis of the technique is a very fine manipulation of reiryoku. The essence of the technique is to coat the edge of one's Zanpakutō in an exceedingly fine layer of condensed reiryoku, greatly increasing the blade's cutting power. The fine layer of reiryoku surrounding his blade's edge now acts as its cutting edge and is so sharp that it can cut through almost anything. The potency of the technique increases with one's proficiency with manipulating their reiryoku, the finer the reiryoku layer surrounding the blade's edge, the more easily can it cut through objects. With the level of control that Ryū possesses it is possible for him to create layers that are not even visible to the naked eye and most captains are also capable of almost similar results. Ryū can even expel the spiritual energy from the edges of his blade during slashes as thin, and exceedingly sharp wire like projectiles that cut through anything in their path. Using this technique he can literally shred an opponent to pieces and as it can only be used offensively it is counted among one of his more destructive techniques. This technique allows Ryū to cut through almost anything, cutting through steel like it were butter and only objects coated with a strong enough spiritual energy can block his sword while Onigiri is in use. :*'Omotegiri' (表斬り, "Front Beheading"): Holding his blade behind his back in a reverse grip, he spins round and brings his blade sweeping in from behind his back, creating a wide arc which ends in a horizontal slash aimed at his opponent's torso or neck. :Classical Forms: As mentioned, despite the unorthodox nature of his self-made combat style, Ryū is a master of traditional sword forms such as kendō and iaidō. These forms formed part of the basis on which he developed his own form and his usage of such classical forms acts as a good counter to the unorthodox nature of his personal form. He can catch his opponent by surprise by starting of with a highly technically sound and by the textbook style of combat and suddenly switching to his own form, a much more haphazard and unpredictable style. When he began learning the ways of the sword he was not the most accomplished of students and he didn't really start showing his true skills with the blade until after he had graduated from the . He spent many hours in a dōjō run by a member of the Shihōin Clan and it was here that his true talent with the blade started to shine through. :*'Hawatari' (刃渡り, "Cross the Sword"): A technique that originated from battōjutsu, this involves the execution of a single swift and powerful slash that has enough force behind it to incapacitate most opponents in one move. The drawing of the blade, the act of cutting the target, and the re-sheathing of the blade all take place in one smooth and rapid motion. :*'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. :*'Ryōdan' (両断, "Bisection"): A two-handed sword technique that has the practitioner bring the sword down with enough force that it can cut an opponent in half right down the middle. Holding his sword over his head so that it forms a straight line with his spine, he brings the blade down in a powerful vertical slice. Though quite powerful, this move does leave Ryū vulnerable for a short period of time and a skilled combatant can exploit this opening to launch a counter attack of his own. Though he is a master of kendō, Ryū did not truly realize the strength of this technique until he encountered it while escaping from Soul Society when he had to face and was at the receiving end of this move. If executed by the right person, such as Kenpachi, this technique can cut through almost anything and anyone and Ryū himself has admitted that were it not for Mugen no Kanōsei, Zaraki would have killed him with this attack. Ryū has developed a variation of this move where the speed of his swing is so great that it can compress the air in the blade's path and send it flying forward as a powerful burst of compressed air that is strong enough to knock down buildings and sharp enough to cut through steel. : Ryū is a master of Shunpo, his speed is so great that it sometimes seems as if his movements are defying logic, seemingly breaking the barrier between cause and outcome. As his Zanpakutō is normally kept sealed, he often uses the sheath of his blade to engage opponents, using his zanjutsu skills to read an opponents movements to dodge and evade their attacks. Though his skills with the blade make it possible for him to instinctively get a feel of where his opponent might attack next, it is only his great speed and agility that make it possible for him to effectively evade those attacks. *'Gensoku' (減速, "Deceleration"): : *'Onigiri' (鬼斬り, "Demon Sword"): A variation of the original Onigiri that he developed using his reiryoku, this is a powerful hybrid technique combining both Zanjutsu and Kidō. Instead of the reiryoku that was used in the original, Ryū now uses Kidō to do the same. With the use of Kidō, his Zanpakutō not only possesses heightened cutting power, but the spell used modifies the effect the technique has. For instance if he used then his blade would shock and numb anyone on contact, not just cut through them. As Ryū keeps his Zanpakutō sealed, he normally has to rely on his swordsmanship and Kidō. As a result he has developed these skills to great levels and is very comfortable with mixing the two to execute moves such as Onigiri. While he has shown an tendency to use the more basic spells to empower his blade, he is more than capable of using higher spells as and when required. Zanpakutō Mugen (無限, Infinity) is the name of Ryū's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form Mugen resembles an almost typical katana with a blade slightly longer and straighter than normally seen on such blades. Mugen's hilt is red in color and a circular bronze tsuba with an intermittent pattern cut into it. The sheath is brown in color and is hard enough to be used to block attacks from other Zanpakutō without getting even a scratch. Ryū has placed a number of seals on Mugen no Kanōsei to keep its powers sealed away and the seals are visible as a piece of white cloth which is tied between the sheath and the tsuba by means of an intricate knot which has a number of powerful spells placed on it. Mugen's spirit takes the form of a young boy and a dog. Ryū has stated that Mugen is a very playful spirit and is not very mature, at times throwing tantrums that irritates Ryū to no end. Ryū's relationship with Mugen similar to that of two siblings with Ryū more often than not having to play the role of an elder brother trying to keep up with a younger sibling's mischievousness. : Mugen is a Constant-Release type Zanpakutō and as such due to it existing in its constant release form at all times it does not need a release command. Unlike most Full-Time Release Zanpakutō, Mugen's existence in this form is not due to any lack of fine control of his spiritual pressure on Ryū's part, but rather it is a result of the nature of Mugen's abilities. Shikai Special Ability: Mugen's powers have never really been in action as Ryū always keeps it sealed. As such exactly what its abilities are and how they work is largely unknown. : To be revealed. Bankai Special Ability: Unknown. Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Kido Master Category:Shunpo Master